Lost Companions
by katierosefun
Summary: Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker had been meeting random, human beings for quite some time now. Each person they meet is lost and always groaning about how a man named the Doctor keeps losing track of them. Of course, it's all a bit odd for Ahsoka and Anakin. [Each part includes one companion, starting from 2005 to 2015.]


Confession: I actually started working on this story nearly two years ago, but I only just finished it tonight because sudden inspiration struck. So here I go. (And it's been a while since I've last posted a crossover, too.)

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Companion One. Rose Tyler_

Ahsoka Tano had seen a lot of strange things. It only came naturally, since she was constantly going to new planets and meeting new people. She's seen viruses and death and destruction – or at least, more than what was considered healthy for a typical, fourteen year old girl.

Then again, Ahsoka wasn't really typical, now, was she?

And yet, when she was walking down in Coruscant with her master, it still struck her odd to see a blonde woman wearing an odd shirt with a blue and white and red pattern on the front. Ahsoka almost crashed into her, in fact, and was only pulled away by Anakin, who had seen it coming, first.

The woman (who didn't look much younger than Anakin, really,) came to a short stop and looked at Anakin with wide eyes. "Oh, my God – please tell me you're a human and you understand English!" she said breathlessly. Anakin blinked and turned to Ahsoka, as though _she_ would know what the blonde was talking about.

"I'm human," Anakin said slowly, "but…what's English?"

The girl blinked. "But you're speaking in it – oh, never mind. That doesn't matter now – have you seen a man? A man who looks human, I mean – he wears a big, leather jacket…purple jumper, too. Oh, and he carries around a little instrument – with a blue light at the end! He's called the Doctor – no name or anything."

Ahsoka shook her head. "Sorry, we haven't seen anyone like that," she replied. "But we can help you, if you'd like."

For what felt like the first time, the woman's eyes landed on Ahsoka. "That'd be great, but…um…I can't. I really need to find him on my own right now," she replied slapping a hand to her forehead. The woman cleared her throat and looked back at Anakin and Ahsoka, who were both growing readily concerned for this person's well-being. It wasn't exactly every day when the two would find someone rambling on about another person, was it? Most of the stuff that this woman was talking about didn't even really make much sense to Ahsoka's hearing.

As the woman turned to go, Ahsoka called, "Can we at least know your name? So, if we _do_ see this man, we can tell this _Doctor_ who you are."

The blonde smiled. "Rose," she replied. "Rose Tyler. Thank you!"

With a wave of her hand, the woman – Rose Tyler – ran back until she disappeared in the crowd.

Ahsoka bit down on the inside of her cheek. She sincerely hoped that Rose Tyler would be able to find the _Doctor_ , whoever he was. She turned to look at Anakin, who, like Ahsoka, wore the same, confused expression on his face. He looked back down at Ahsoka and said, "Come on – we should be getting back now."

Ahsoka nodded and with that, the two headed back for the Temple.

 _Companion Two. Jack Harkness_

A few months after the Rose Tyler incident, (which was what Ahsoka and Anakin labeled it as,) the two found themselves stumbling into a similar situation, only instead of the same, blonde girl, it was a tall, dark-haired man who seemed to wear a constant smile.

"Excuse me, excuse me," the man said, tapping Ahsoka and Anakin on the shoulder. The two turned around to see the man smiling at them both. "Hello – I'm Jack Harkness, and you are…?" He stuck out a hand, to which Ahsoka shook politely.

"Ahsoka Tano, and this is Anakin Skywalker." Ahsoka replied, pointing with her other hand to Anakin, who appeared to have gone mute. Ahsoka frowned at him, wondering what his sudden silence was all about, but when she turned around, Jack Harkness was smiling at her. He gave the Togruta a quick wink and gently kissed her on the knuckles. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Tano," he said with another impressive smile.

Ahsoka felt her lekku stripes darken and, clearing her throat, she tugged her hand away. "Um," she mumbled, shooting a glance at Anakin, who glowered darkly at Jack, "is there something we can help you with?"

"You know what? You can, actually – I've lost a friend of mine…ah, have you seen him around? Big, leather coat – grumpy attitude. He likes to insult people when he's frustrated, you see..." Jack said, grimacing. "And ah, he has ridiculously large ears. Humongous."

A memory was beginning to stir in Ahsoka's memory. She frowned and looked up at Jack. "What's his name?" She asked slowly.

"He doesn't really have a name – he likes to call himself the Doctor, though," Jack replied. Ahsoka's eyes widened and she felt Anakin turn around to look at her – she was almost positive that they were thinking the very same thing. But surely, this Jack Harkness couldn't be talking about _the_ Doctor that Rose Tyler was talking about a few months ago, right? It had to be some sort of coincidence.

However, Ahsoka simply smiled. "No, I haven't seen anyone like that. But I'll tell him that you were looking for him if we catch anyone like that."

Jack grinned. "Great." He said enthusiastically, and, glancing around the buildings, he let out a long, low whistle. "Looks like I've got to go – nice talkin' to you. Maybe we'll run into each other again." Winking at Ahsoka and grinning at Anakin, Jack turned on his heel and strolled away.

Ahsoka let out a breath and turned to Anakin. The two began speaking at once.

"He couldn't have been –"

"That was _months_ ago –"

"Do you think –"

"But that was _months_ ago –"

"Who's the Doctor?"

Anakin shook his head tiredly. "There's such thing as one person having more than one visitor," he said quietly. "And it was just a coincidence that those people kept coming to us."

Ahsoka shivered. "Do you think we should _try_ looking for this Doctor? You know, and tell him that Rose Tyler and Jack Harkness are looking for him?" she asked worriedly. The older man shook his head again.

"Ahsoka, we don't even know _where to start_ ," he said and turned her around by the shoulders. "Let's just go – it was all a coincidence and that's that."

 _Companion Three. Mickey Smith_

It seemed that the galaxy wasn't finished playing with Anakin and Ahsoka just yet, because a few weeks later, another young man greeted the two with a frantic expression on his face.

Unlike Captain Jack, this man looked nervous and annoyed at the same time. "Sorry to bother you," he said quickly when Ahsoka and Anakin turned around. "But I'm looking for someone – a man with a blue suit and a tie? He's got this er…strange little thing with a blue light and he talks _really_ fast."

Ahsoka lifted an eye-marking. "Er…well, I haven't seen anyone like that lately – do you have a name for us?"

The man stuck his hands in his pockets. "He doesn't…well, it's complicated – he just calls himself the Doctor most of the time. Actually, no, he calls himself that _all the time._ " The man glanced from Anakin to Ahsoka with wide, pleading eyes. "So…have you seen or heard of him?"

Ahsoka slowly shook her head. "Sorry," she replied quietly, and she truly _did_ mean of it. Whoever this _Doctor_ was, it seemed like he kept leaving his friends (if Ahsoka could even call them that…) in the most random places. And they _keep meeting Anakin and Ahsoka_ , which wasn't much of a help.

The man sighed. "Oh, well." He said and shook his head to himself. "If you see him, can you tell him that Mickey Smith is uh…looking for him? And wondering where the heck he's been?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Of course." She replied. "We'll keep our eyes open."

The man nodded and turning on his heel, walked away. Ahsoka heard Anakin emit a long, exasperated sigh. "What the _kriff_ was that all about?" he asked.

Ahsoka shook her head, feeling just as disturbed as Anakin sounded. "I have no idea…" She murmured. "I mean, Rose and Jack said they were looking for a man called the Doctor, but from Mickey, the descriptions are different…"

Anakin groaned. "I swear this Doctor thing will be the death of us," was all he had to say on the matter.

 _Companion Four. Martha Jones_

The fourth time someone came looking for the Doctor, Ahsoka and Anakin were just getting out of a speeder. A young woman ran straight into Ahsoka, who immediately fell back into Anakin. The woman slapped a hand over her mouth and stammered, "I am _so_ sorry – I didn't mean to –"

"It's fine, it's fine." Ahsoka replied with a wave of her hand, straightening herself and taking a better look at the woman. She was human, like Anakin, though she had darker-toned skin and dark hair, which was piled into a semi-messy bun at the top of her head.

"By any chance, have you seen a man? He's got a blue suit and everything – long tie, spiky hair. He sometimes wears these big, square glasses and he carries an instrument with him with a blue tip at the end," the woman said hurriedly. "If there's been trouble around, it's probably him – his name's the _Doctor_ – no, he doesn't have a last name and –"

Ahsoka felt a shiver run up her spine and she didn't have to look at Anakin to know that he was just as surprised and shocked to hear those words come out of the woman's mouth. She slowly shook her head and responded, "Erm…funnily enough, we've _heard_ of a man named the Doctor, but…that was months ago."

The woman sighed and shook her head. "No, no, that can't be right –" She shook her head again. "Actually, never mind. Thank you for your help, though!"

Before she could run off, Ahsoka yelled, "What's your name? Just so we could tell the Doctor you were looking for him if we see him?"

The woman whirled around. "Martha Jones," she replied with a tired smile. "Don't know if you'll be able to find him, but thank you!"

Ahsoka gave Martha Jones a single nod and turned back to Anakin with lifted eye-markings. "So…what do you make of _that?_ " she asked incredulously.

Anakin shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not sure _what_ to think – I mean, the Doctor that _Martha and Mickey_ described sounds different from the description that Rose Tyler and Jack Harkness gave us…"

"But Rose and Jack's descriptions were the same, and it sounded like they were looking for the same person." Ahsoka pointed out. " _And_ Rose and Martha and Mickey told us that the Doctor carried the same object – the thing with the blue tip or light or whatever."

Anakin groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. "I dunno, Snips – it's definitely strange, but…if you think about it, there's _lots_ of people with that sort of stuff. With blue lights, I mean – for all we know, they could just be talking about flashlights or something."

Ahsoka nodded slowly, though she wasn't reassured. "Maybe." She replied and sighed. "Let's just go. I'm tired with all of this mysterious Doctor business."

"Couldn't agree with you more, Snips." Anakin replied.

 _Companion Five. Donna Noble_

Unlike the last companions of the Doctor that Anakin and Ahsoka had met (except for perhaps Captain Jack), this one wasn't at all bashful or hurried or frantic over the Doctor's disappearance. The woman standing in front of Anakin and Ahsoka had long, fiery red hair with an equally fiery temper.

"I'm looking for someone – someone named the Doctor – has ridiculous hair and a ridiculous way of speaking and he's wearing a blue suit. He's got a tie and a little – er – object with a…blue light at the end," the woman said, planting her hands on her hips. "'ave you seen him around here? He's just been _all over the place_ and oh, when I get my hands on him…" The rest of the woman's words were drowned out with dark mumbles and mutters.

Ahsoka turned to Anakin, as if to say, _Do you want to take this one?_

Anakin puffed out a sigh and replied, "We haven't seen anyone like that – we've heard of him, but that was a few months ago, so…"

"A few _months ago_?" The woman shouted. "Oh, Space Man, when I find you, you're gonna regret the day you were born!"

Anakin's eyebrows made its way to his hairline. "Um…we'll keep our eyes and ears open for him, though," he said slowly.

The woman snorted. "Eyes and ears open – ha, if he's here, you won't _need_ eyes or ears to see the things he'll do – ooh, Doctor, what _are_ you thinking of –"

"What's your name? Just in case we see him," Ahsoka quickly interrupted.

The woman turned to Ahsoka and Anakin. "Donna Noble," she replied and, clapping her hands together, she started to walk down the street. "Thanks!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Anakin was the first to speak.

"Well…I feel bad for the Doctor on this one." He murmured.

Ahsoka grinned. "No kidding." She replied. "But seriously, though – who would have thought that…how many friends does the Doctor even _have_? And how long is this going to go on? We can only get used to so many people asking about the same person…"

Anakin shook his head. "I really don't know, Ahsoka…" He said, his brow knitting together. "But whoever he is, well…I wish him luck."

 _Companion Six. Amelia Pond and Rory Williams_

"This is _just_ like him, Amy!" a man was grumbling as he walked past Ahsoka and Anakin. He was holding hands with a red-haired woman, who seemed more interested in the street signs than the person standing right next to her. Still, the man continued to say, "He's always looking for trouble – and then _we_ get into trouble and _our_ lives are put at risk – don't you think it's beginning to get to be a little…much?"

"We should vacation here sometime," the woman – Amy – only replied. "There's so much here!"

"Amy!" Rory said indignantly. "Are you even _listening_ to me?"

Amy spun around, planting a quick kiss on Rory's nose. "Of course I was," she responded lightly. "But honestly, Rory, it's nothing to worry about. He does the thing, we fix it, and then we're back off. It's a pattern. A good one, too." She pointed up at the speeders ahead. "I think we should ride one of those, yeah? How _awesome_ would that be?"

As Rory started to protest, Ahsoka took the time to lean over to Anakin and whisper, "What do you think they're doing here? They're acting like they have no idea what Coruscant is."

"They probably don't," Anakin mumbled back.

Ahsoka stopped short, turning to her master. "You don't think…?" her voice drifted. Then, stomping her foot down on the ground, she said, "But we met Donna Noble only a few weeks ago! How could he have new friends already?"

"How can he constantly transport people who have no idea where they are?" Anakin challenged. "There's something weird about that Doctor guy, and there's something even weirder about his…associates."

Ahsoka blew out a sigh, turning to look at Rory and Amy. The two were weaving in and out between people now, and though there were other humans on Coruscant, the two stuck out like sore thumbs. They wore different clothes – they spoke of unknown matters – they acted as though everything they came across was completely foreign and new to them.

"I don't like it here," Rory was saying now. "There's something here that reminds me of one of those overpopulated cities…"

"Every city's kind of overpopulated, Rory," Amy replied loftily. "I personally like it. It has a very New York vibe, don't you think?"

"We've never been to New York."

"We _should_ , though! New York City – with the Statue of Liberty! And those fountains! And the parks!"

Rory pressed his lips together. "The only way we could ever get there is if the Doctor finds us. Or if we find _him_."

 _There._

Ahsoka gave Anakin an alarmed look. _The Doctor,_ she mouthed. Anakin had been right – those two people _were_ friends of the Doctor.

Stranger and stranger…

"You don't think people here have seen him, do you?" Amy asked Rory at last. "I mean, he's kind of hard to miss. He probably looks odder than us."

"I don't think it'd be a good idea to ask these people – who knows if they're friendly or not…" Rory murmured. At this, Ahsoka couldn't help but to bristle. Well, of _course_ there were unfriendly people in Coruscant, but that rule applied to _every_ planet.

"Ahsoka, what are you – oh, _kriff_ , _Snips_ –" Ahsoka ignored Anakin as she marched forward, tapping Rory and Amy on the shoulders.

"You're looking for a man called the Doctor?" Ahsoka asked when the two turned around. Rory blinked once, twice, three times – but Amy's face lit up. Nodding excitedly, Amy said, "Yes! Yes, exactly – we're looking for him."

"Let me guess – he's got spiky hair, a pair of glasses, and carries a weird thing with a blue light at the end?" Ahsoka asked flatly.

Amy's smile faltered. She looked over at Rory, who only shrugged his shoulders.

"No…" Amy answered. "He's…pretty gawky, actually. With a bowtie. And um…he _does_ have this thing, but it's got a green light at the end, not blue. And…he doesn't wear glasses."

Ahsoka's heart sank. "You're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Amy replied. "I've been around him for a few years now."

"But –" Ahsoka looked over at Anakin, who looked just as bewildered as she felt. "How –"

"It's fine," Rory interrupted, taking Amy's arm. "He'll show up sooner or later. Come on, Amy."

Amy shot Ahsoka a halfhearted smile. "Thanks for the help, anyways," she said sincerely, and then the two were walking away.

 _Companion Seven. Clara Oswald_

The last companion Ahsoka and Anakin met was a young woman with mousy brown hair and equally dark eyes. She was wearing a waitress uniform, and though she looked like she hadn't ever been to Coruscant before, she wore an air of confidence that Ahsoka hadn't seen too often in people. Ahsoka watched silently as the woman walked through the crowds, her hands tucked in her pockets and her wide eyes taking in the rest of the city.

"She's not from here," Anakin muttered.

"You think?" Ahsoka replied.

"You noticed it, too."

"Bet you twenty credits she's going to come over here any second now to ask about our mystery man," Ahsoka murmured. She could hear Anakin laugh lightly, though the silent agreement was formed. The two stood by a building, casually observing the scuffs of their boots or the newest pods in the windows before the woman got ever closer.

And yet, Ahsoka felt something troubling about this woman's presence. It wasn't so much her personality that threw Ahsoka off – the woman was smiling as she walked through the streets, looking nothing but uncomfortable. But there _was_ something else – she was sure of it.

"She's missing someone," Anakin said suddenly.

"Well, haven't they all been looking for someone?" Ahsoka asked, keeping her eyes on the woman.

"No," Anakin replied slowly. "Last time, they were all looking for someone – but _she's_ not. She's just...wishing someone was there with her. But she knows he's not here…at least, I think so." Anakin looked down at Ahsoka quizzically. "What's that all about?"

"Only one way to find out, I guess," Ahsoka said, slipping from Anakin's side. She heard him start to protest – but a moment later, he was jogging up to her. Ahsoka knew that Anakin privately couldn't resist the mystery, either. This constant showing up and about of people related to the Doctor was the ever-growing question in both Ahsoka and Anakin's lives – and right now, if talking to this woman would solve the mystery, then they'd be at peace.

Ahsoka stopped short behind the woman. Clearing her throat, she called, "Hello?"

The woman whirled around, her eyes lighting up. "Ah! Hello," she replied brightly. "Something I can help you with?"

Ahsoka stopped short. She found that question alone rather funny, especially since Ahsoka was sure this woman was the one who needed to be helped. "I'm fine," Ahsoka responded, braving up her most winning smile. "I was actually about to ask if _you_ needed…directions! Right, directions." (She heard Anakin mumble something that sounded like, "oh, poodoo" from behind.)

The woman's smile wavered for a moment. "I don't think so," she replied, taking her hands out of her pockets. "Although, if you _would_ like to direct me to the most interesting spots of this place, I'd be much obliged."

"You've never been to Coruscant, then," Ahsoka said evenly.

"Good heavens, no," the woman laughed. "Traveler here. Always bouncing around. You know how it is." She gave a playful wink to Ahsoka. "Clara Oswald, by the way."

"Ahsoka Tano," Ahsoka replied faintly.

"He's not here, by the way," Anakin said as Clara's eyes wandered behind Ahsoka's shoulder.

For the second time since they've spoken, Clara's expression faltered. "Excuse me?" she asked, bewildered.

"Whoever you're missing. He's not here."

Clara lowered her eyes. "I figured that," she responded, pocketing her hands. She forced on another smile, this one a bit more painful than the last. "Just have to make sure." She cast Ahsoka another look. "It's this person I've been running into every now and then," she explained. "He doesn't remember me, and I suspect it'll always be that way." And though Clara said all of this in a matter-of-fact tone, Ahsoka couldn't help but catch a small quivering in the woman's bottom lip.

"Doesn't matter, though," Clara Oswald continued. "More adventures for me, I suppose. Ta!" She started to turn on her heel, but before she could go, Ahsoka reached out and grabbed Clara's arm.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka asked. "We've been seeing so many people like you – all traveling and related to this one man –"

Clara grinned. "Who am I?" she repeated. "Wouldn't you like to know."

And then she was gone.

 _The Doctor._

He was a man with silver hair and long fingers. He was wearing a velvet coat, and though he wore a fierce expression, Ahsoka could feel the sadness that radiated from him from miles and miles away. When she finally came across him, he was alone.

Alone and lost.

And though Ahsoka had never seen this man before, she knew him.

"You're the Doctor, aren't you?" Ahsoka asked at last.

"So what if I am?"

Ahsoka felt her throat dry up. "Are you looking for someone?" she asked.

"Aren't we all?"

"Lots of people looked for you, too," Ahsoka replied.

"I suspect so."

Ahsoka sat down next to him. "Who _are_ you?"

"Traveler. Storyteller. Problem-fixer. Quick, one of those were a lie. Can you guess which one it was?"

Ahsoka smiled sadly. She turned back around and observed the pods that rode past them. This moment felt awfully anti-climactic – for one, Anakin wasn't around to meet the Doctor at last – but she figured he would come around meeting this man later. If Ahsoka's guesses were right, this man was the kind of man who'd be bouncing around their lives for quite some time.

"Do you think we can go travel sometime?" Ahsoka asked at last.

"Why? Do you need somewhere to go?"

Ahsoka turned her head to the Temple. It was still shining in the distance, and though night had not yet fallen, the street lights were already being turned one.

"I think so," Ahsoka answered. "Besides, I've heard enough stories about you. It's time for me to get to be a part of that."

* * *

 **A/N -** _"Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?"_ That was the line that really struck more inspiration for this story. (And that was a lyric from the last song on the Hamilton soundtrack. I feel like I've talked a lot about this musical lately, but if you're looking for a song worth crying over, here you go. It will also make people cry over both _Doctor Who_ and _The Clone Wars_ , so there's that.)

Obviously, this story is set after the recent turn of both _Doctor Who_ and _The Clone Wars_ , in case anyone was confused about what season this takes place in. (So for _Doctor Who,_ it'd be right after season nine - and it'd take place right after season five of _The Clone Wars_.)

Reviews would be great! Constructive criticism is alright, but flames are not.


End file.
